Twilight Revised in Spanish
by KatYoshiCullen
Summary: Hay un nuevo vampiro en la ciudad y ella se calienta idea. ¿Qué pasa a Edward? "¿espere", usted dice, "Wheres Bella?" Bien ella está aquí. ¿Quién consigue a Edward? Una de las muchachas pierde y su no a quién usted piensa que es; venga averiguan quién gan


**Mentís: no poseo el Crepúsculo o hago planeo a.**

**Prefacio**

Mi vida era terminada pero esto no era el final. Debía comenzar aproximadamente.

**El capítulo 1-Nueva Vida**

**- Retroceso-**

El sol ponía el final de otro día aburrido. Me dirijo hacia el trabajo en el restaurante local. De en ninguna parte oigo mi nombre llamado de la voz más hermosa que he oído alguna vez. Un hombre anda de las sombras con una mujer. Ellos parecen ellos son tanto a su mediados de los años 20 como su piel es un almidón espantoso blanco. Como ellos ándeme más cerca noto que ambos sus ojos son un amarillo extraño. El hombre y mujer amba parada delante de mí.

¿"Puedo ayudarle?" Dije el pensamiento ellos dijeron el inglés debido a su color de piel.

¿"Sería usted nuestra hija?" el hombre dijo de la misma voz hasta.

"But…I have…to trabajo." Dije hacer una pausa en el choque leve de como embotado mi voz pareció comparada al hombre que está de pie delante de mí.

"Bien, podemos tener cuidado de esto. Sígame." El hombre me mandó. Obedecí.

Yo no podría páreme de moverse hacia este hombre extraño. Él me condujo a mi casa y me dijo conseguir algo quiero conservarme. Entré agarró alguna ropa, joyería, dinero, y mis libros favoritos, anduve atrás de mi casa y vi un carro esperarme.

"Apresúrese. No tenemos todo el día." El hombre dijo el empuje de su cabeza del carro.

"Sí señor." Dije saltar en el carro de mala gana. Sentí que el carro avanza.

"Me llamo Benji Tia y este es mi esposa, Chi Tia." el hombre dijo gesturing hacia la mujer al lado de él.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Yo." Comencé a decir.

"Ya sabemos su nombre mi querido." Chi le dijo de una voz cremosa dulce. "Siento decir que usted debe cambiar su nombre 'de Sakura Yoshi Fu' a Yoshi Marie Tia."

¿"Por qué puede yo no guardar mi nombre?" Pregunté muy confuso.

"No haga usted preocupa mi querido." Chi me dijo. "Usted no tendrá todas las preguntas contestadas, entonces ningunas preocupaciones."

¿"Ahora, qué quiere usted saber primero?" Benji me preguntó.

"Como hacen usted sabe mi nombre y por qué puede yo no guardarlo." Pregunté.

"Hemos estado mirándole un rato y usted no puede guardar su nombre porque usted será nuestra hija," explicó Benji tranquilamente.

¿"Okey, dónde me toma usted y por qué?" Pregunté cautelosamente.

"Al país y otra vez ser nuestra hija." Benji dijo suavemente.

¿"Por qué tengo que ser su hija?" Pregunté con la histeria de mi voz.

"Mi querido, usted no tiene ninguna razón para ser alarmada. No haremos daño a usted." El Chi intervino en la realización que esto era una mentira.

"Usted fue elegido de todo Japón. Principalmente debido a sus talentos suplementarios." Benji contestó Chi que no hace caso.

¿"Talentos suplementarios? No tengo talentos suplementarios." Exclamé.

"Completamente ahora mi querido. Usted averiguará pronto." Chi dijo tiernamente.

**- Retroceso de final**

Me apresuré abajo la carretera, riéndome silenciosamente. "Mi, mi como los tiempos se han cambiado."

Mis padres y yo acabábamos de moverse a Tenedores, WA. Evitar exposición atrás en Hong Kong. Pero todo en el que estuve pensando era lo que huele esto crucé temprano esta mañana. Mis padres y yo sabíamos que había otros de su clase aquí, pero no podrían hacer nada sobre ello hasta que yo encontrara a uno de ellos en la escuela primero.

Tiré en el aparcamiento en mi Mazda blanco hermoso pero muy caro Kazamai. Tiré a una parada, agarré mi bolso, y salí. Comencé a andar hacia la oficina y anduve en. "Hola, Yoshi de mi nombre Tia. Vine para conseguir mi lista." Dije de la voz más atractiva a cualquier humano alguna vez oído.

"Umm…err. Sí, aquí es." Una señora en ella a principios de los años 40 dijo la clase de frenéticamente.

"Gracias." Contesté amablemente.

Anduve del cuarto para ser barrido por el mismo olor con el que me encontré esta mañana.

"Entonces esto parece tenemos una nueva familia de vampiro que nos queda en la ciudad no hacen nosotros Jaspe." Una voz irresistible dijo tan bajo sólo yo y los otros 2 vampiros podríamos oír. Giré para encontrar 2 hombres jóvenes hermosos.

"Ahora no queremos hacer daño a usted. Sólo queremos llegarle a conocer. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y este es mi hermano Jasper Sano." El macho de aspecto más joven con el pelo de bronce dijo.

"Soy Yoshi Tia. "Dije por segunda vez en los cinco minutos pasados.

"Es agradable encontrar usted, Yoshi." Jasper dice.

"Como es un placer para mí." Edward dice que el alcance coloca un pequeño beso en mi mano.

"Agradable encontrarle también." Dije a los hombres delante de mí.

"Umm…thank usted para su Jaspe de ayuda. Usted puede volver a Alice ahora." Edward dijo a Jasper, pero guiñando en mí.

¿"Usted está seguro, Edward?" Jasper preguntó. Edward saludó con la cabeza y Jaspe dejado.

¿"Puedo andar usted a la clase?" Edward preguntó cortésmente.

"Sí, usted puede. Tengo el inglés primero." Contesté.

"Esto es mi primera clase también." Edward dijo el centelleo de una sonrisa deslumbrante.

¿"Iremos entonces?" Dije protagonizado en Edward.

"Vamos." Edward dijo. Cuando anduvimos para clasificar oímos un rugido ensordecedor de un viejo camión de repente cortado.

* * *

**okey entonces espero que yo tradujera este derecho si no lamentable.**

**KatYoshiCullen**


End file.
